Her Wings
by ThunderStorm7916
Summary: Diaval is injured in the battle at the castle and it leaves time for reflection for the faerie, the raven, and the princess. Please read and rate. Maleval. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I've seen this movie like ten times! I love it! Anyway, probably been done before, I know but this is just a bit of a brainchild I've had. I unfortunately do not own anything except Pebbledrop, who's going to be in this later. Also, after the first bit, some of the memories will be out of order. Please read and rate!

regular=the present

_italics=the past, Diaval's POV_

**bold=the past, Maleficent's POV**

underlined=the past, Aurora's POV

* * *

"Oh, well, thank you very much! I need you Diaval, I can't do this without you, Diaval," the raven said sarcastically. He'd never admit it, but he really did want to hear her say that she needed him. He said what he wished she would say, covering up his desperation and longing with cynicism.

The faerie rolled her eyes. "I can here you," she yelled back at him. He was usually more annoying than this, she thought. He was a good servant and very loyal even if he did get on her nerves. She could almost be fooled into thinking she had a friend in him.

They continued into the castle. Maleficent carefully avoided touching iron spikes that blocked her path. Diaval maneuvered the floating Prince Phillip away from potential head-bumps and impalings. Slowly they climbed up to the tower where Aurora slept. Maleficent easily knocked out the lone guard and they dropped Prince Phillip in front of the chamber doors.

Diaval watched as the three pixies who had tried to raise Aurora fluttered about the boy and pulled him into the room. Maleficent motioned for Diaval to follow her, so he did. The faerie and the raven hid behind a partition in the room. It had a beautifully carved pattern and gold translucent fabric. Looking through it seemed to cast the whole room in the good light magic Maleficent used on occasion.

Maleficent watched intently. Silently she prayed that she was wrong, that true love did exist, that the Beastie could be awakened, and that she might be forgiven. The pair kept silent as the Prince kissed the Princess, but even then she slept. While the pixies were bickering and yelling at the Prince that he hadn't done it right, Maleficent slowly took her eyes off Aurora and turned to Diaval. The pixies and the Prince left the room.

"I told you," she whispered sorrowfully. They only locked eyes for a moment, but that was all Diaval needed to see the pain, the anger, the heartbreak, and the guilt in Maleficent's eyes. The faerie approached Aurora's sleeping form.

Maleficent gazed forlornly at the bed. Aurora's wheat colored hair spread out around her in soft curls. Her hands were placed delicately together on the stomach of her simple blue gown. Looking at her Maleficent knew she was no beast. She was not the one that had taken her wings, nor was she someone who could do such a thing. She was innocent, her heart was pure, but Maleficent had cursed her anyway. Everything was the faerie's fault, and she knew it.

Diaval watched his mistress speak words of remorse. As tears fell from her eyes he longed to have his wings to wrap around her in comfort. He heard her whisper a promise of protection. He saw her lean down and place a farewell kiss on Aurora's temple. As she was turning away, Aurora opened her eyes. "Hello, Godmother," she said sweetly.

Maleficent smiled a smile that Diaval had only seen a few times. "Hello, Beastie," the faerie returned affectionately.

"Her true love," Diaval marveled to himself.

* * *

After turning Diaval back into a raven, the trio began to exit the castle. It happened in a second. An iron net plunged down onto Maleficent and soldiers stormed to attack.

Diaval immediately began to squawk desperately. He was yelling, "Let her go! Leave her alone! Mistress! No! Don't you dare touch her! If you hurt her, I'll kill you! I'll pluck your eyes out with my claws! Maleficent!" But it only came out as a loud screech. He flapped his wings relentlessly in the faces of her attackers. In that moment, he thought back to when he had been a wolf, when he had large fangs and deadly claws. He wished for the dog's form he hated if only to bring down one of the bastards hurting his beautiful mistress.

A moment later, using what little strength she had, Maleficent reached out toward Diaval and whispered, "Into a dragon,"

Diaval felt his perspective changing. He hadn't flown up at all, but he saw the ground beneath him get farther and farther away. His legs were much more full of muscle, his wings became huge and bat like, and his squawks came out as fiery snarls. He was a dragon.

His fury fueled his flaming assault as he bellowed at the soldiers surrounding Maleficent. When they scattered, he gathered the net in his jaws and threw it off to the side. He was so strong that Maleficent was caught up and thrown a bit too. The raven hoped he hadn't hurt the faerie, he just wasn't used to being so big. Maleficent recovered quickly and Diaval filled momentarily with ease.

Just then a new wave of soldiers came in brandishing shields of solid iron and others with iron chained whips. There was fire on the floor, in the air, and in his very being. He hissed flames at everything in sight. He swung his now big and powerful wings, knocking down men and columns like blades of grass. Underneath all the clamor he could hear his mistress yell something indistinct.

The irons shields surrounded Maleficent blocking her whichever way she turned. Diaval turned to help only to be held back by chains. He opened his mouth to spout fire but soon there was a tangle of chains acting as a muzzle. He beat his wings and brought down his tail trying frantically to break free. Soldiers circled his legs and pulled him roughly to the ground. He was immobilized.

He watched helpless as Stefan's whip lashed out at Maleficent and sent her tumbling. He couldn't quite hear what the king was saying but he knew his mistress was in trouble. Stefan beat her again and drew his sword. It looked like it was over, it felt like it was over, and if his faerie died, it would be over.

Maleficent had known when she had entered the castle that she might very well die. Now Stefan had her trapped and was going to kill her. She waited for the impact of the sword. The room seemed to freeze as she felt something she hadn't felt in seventeen years. Her wings. They were there. They were solidly attached to her back as they had been when she was young.

In a fraction of a second she was off the ground. Flying came back to her in an instant and she soared through the air as if she had never needed to touch down on earth. She didn't know how or why but she had her wings back. And with them, there was nothing she couldn't do.

Diaval had been amazed and overjoyed that his mistress had her wings again. He'd never say so out loud but he thought she looked magnificent flying through the air. He watched mesmerized as she took down chandeliers, window bars, and even his binding chains. Diaval resumed his attack creating as much distraction as he could. The king wrapped his whip around Maleficent's ankle and ordered his men to shoot but she was too strong.

The raven dragon roared fire and arrows and spears flew in every direction. The faerie dragged the king with her through the fire on the floor and as she crashed through the window. Some of the men went to the window to watch for their king as he was pulled up to a high parapet. The rest of the army turned their focus to the dragon.

Crossbow bolts broke on Diaval's scaly skin and with the now empty space where Maleficent had been, he easily shook off chains thrown at him. He didn't notice the soldiers throwing spears until one hit him where his left wing joined his shoulder. He screeched in pain and hissed fire at the ceiling. Wailing he took out half of the men with his tail and snarled at those who still stood. The smart ones ran out of the throne room. Diaval blew flame at the men once more before collapsing unconscious.

* * *

Maleficent slowly glided down to Stefan's broken body. She would've let him live, if only he had let her fly away from the parapet. "You know, I thought I loved you once," she said softly, "You said you gave me true love's kiss on my sixteenth birthday, but you never knew true love." She looked at his still form for a moment and then took flight.

Once Maleficent was in the air she remembered Aurora and Diaval both of whom were still in the castle throne room. She lowered herself through the window she had broken out of and landed a few feet inside. Fire obscured her view and with a wave of her hand she put it out. As the smoke dissipated she saw Diaval bleeding on the floor. Her heart lurched and she ran to his side. "Into a man," she said quickly.

She could see the damage much clearer as a human. A spear ran through his left shoulder and six inches out through his back. She broke off the end with the spearhead and turned Diaval onto his back.

"Is he alright?" Aurora asked as she walked into the room. The faerie shook her head and shrugged. The princess rushed over and put her hands on Maleficent's shaking ones.

"Hold him down, this is going to hurt," Maleficent instructed, "On my count I'll pull it out and as soon as it's out grab my cloak and press hard one the wound. We need to stop the bleeding." Aurora nodded taking the cloak from the floor and placing it on her lap as she knelt next to Diaval. Maleficent took a deep breath, "One, two," she counted slowly, "Three!"

The spear came out and Diaval woke with a cry of pain. Aurora quickly covered the wound with the cloak and pressed down. The raven let out a quick "Ah!" before his eyes found Maleficent's. He was fading again but he managed to say, "Mistress, you-your wings are beautiful."

Maleficent smiled and leaned closer to him. As he drifted out of consciousness he heard her say, "Stay alive, Diaval. I need you, Diaval. I need you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own anything. Except Pebbledrop. But she comes in later.

Thank you to all of you who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed. I Really didn't expect it. Thank you for being so awesome!

* * *

_The raven didn't often come to the ruins, but he was tired and they were close so he figured he'd stay there for a night. He perched on part of a wall that used to be a bedchamber. As soon as he landed he noticed a woman. She looked almost human, the only thing that marked her as being from the moors was her long horns. Diaval looked at her curiously. What was she doing out here?_

_When the woman finally noticed him she blew gold at him, making him lose his balance. The raven decided he'd sleep somewhere else. _

* * *

Maleficent watched as some healer pixies worked on Diaval's wound. It was hard for her to do nothing when her most trusted companion lay on the ground unconscious.

Aurora herself was worried sick over the sweet pretty bird. They had done what they could, Maleficent flying him back to her kingdom as fast as possible and Aurora riding her horse to gather the healers of the moors.

"Come on Diaval," the faerie said, "Pull through."

* * *

_He was caught. The farmer had him this time. He was going to die, when suddenly his body started to change. The farmer and his dogs ran away and Diaval began to inspect his new form. He looked up to see what had happened and met eyes with the woman from the ruins. _

_"What have you done to my beautiful self?" He asked her. _

_"Would you rather I let them beat you to death?" She countered. _

_"I'm not certain," he said curtly. She rolled her eyes. _

_"Stop complaining. I just saved your life," she said. _

_He looked at his feet. "Forgive me," he muttered. _

_"What do I call you?" She asked looking down her nose at him. _

_"Diaval, and in return for saving my life, I am your servant. Whatever you need," he replied. _

_"Wings," she whispered, "I need you to be my wings."_

_He looked at her curiously but she said no more. With a few waves of her hands he was clean, dressed, and presentable. They walked back towards the ruins, the raven faithfully following his mistress. _

* * *

It had been two days since the healers had finished their work on Diaval. He hadn't awoken yet and the faerie never left his side. The pixies had said he was taken by a fever and only time would tell.

"Wings," the raven whispered.

"Diaval?" Maleficent looked at him, "Diaval? Can you here me?"

Diaval opened his eyes a fraction and confusedly reached out to touch the faerie's relaxed wings. He sighed. "Wings," he said sickly, "I'm y-your wings."

Diaval slipped back to sleep and the faerie leaned in to say, "Yes, Diaval. You are my wings."

* * *

_She had never told him what had happened. He was told to seek out Stefan at the castle to learn his motivation for such a terrible act. What that act was he didn't know. The raven had obediently done as he was bid. He had learned that "for his heroic actions" Stefan had become king. It was when he told his mistress what he had learned he finally understood. _

_In her rage and pain, the faerie had poured magic through her very soul and out into the world around her. "He did this to me, so he would be king," she spat. Maleficent's horrifying cry was heard for miles. She had touched the sky with her magic and some of the spill out, filled with her sorrow, settled momentarily into Diaval. _

_Flashes of the past came into the raven's mind. A vision of a boy and a young Maleficent having fun, growing up together, growing to love each other, growing apart. Silhouettes of a battle and an old king. Images, sounds, and feelings pierced his soul. They told a story of a reunion, happy at first, then darkness. He saw her the way he knew her but peacefully asleep and ignorant. But he knew now what had happened. He wanted to tell her, "Stay asleep. Never learn that pain. Stay asleep. If you wake up, you'll know treachery beyond imagination. Stay asleep. The world is terrible. Stay asleep. Stay asleep."_

_But she woke up. She came out of her haze in pain. He watched as she discovered her wings had be stolen. He saw her learn of the treachery, of the pain, that the world was terrible. The raven thought of his own wings being taken. He shuddered at the thought. Her cries of panicked horror grew into a chilling wail of loss, confusion, and mourning. It struck Diaval to the core. _

_When he had seen it all, his mind returned to the present. "What now, mistress?" He asked delicately. He saw his mistress sitting amongst the ruins in a crumpled heap. _

_"You saw it, didn't you?" She asked faintly. Diaval nodded. She didn't look at him only the ground. The raven walked over to her, sat down, put his arm around her, and rested her head on his shoulder. _

_That night she cried. She cried until the sun peeked through the clouds. That day they traveled from the ruins to the moors. In her wake she left a path of destruction. She claimed the moors with Diaval at her side and he silently swore to her that he would never leave it._

* * *

Maleficent watched as Diaval slept that night. Usually she lay down on her stomach with her cheek against the earth until Aurora arrived again the next morning, but that night she thought about times that had passed.

* * *

**The faerie often sent her companion to the castle with the task of returning with new information. Sometimes he brought her stories of the knights fighting in tourneys trying to win the hand of a fair maiden. She laughed at them, the fools who fell in love over a few words and a false battle. Once or twice he brought her word that the queen had invited the dukes and duchesses, counts and countesses, lords and ladies to a ball to celebrate the Yule or a royal birthday. **

**He was always casual when he returned because he knew that nothing he had found out was of any importance to his mistress. So when the raven returned one day solemn and quiet, Maleficent knew something had happened. Something big. **

**She arched her eyebrow in anticipation, but when Diaval said nothing she prompted him with an expectant "Well?"**

**Diaval shuffled his feet and looked up at her with a grimace. "Well, I saw nothing," he paused, "but, there's been a-erm"**

**"What?" She asked impatiently. **

**He sighed. "Ch-child," he continued reluctantly, "King Stefan and the queen have had a child."**

**"Oh," she said. The faerie felt like she had been punched in the stomach. A child. When she had loved Stefan she had thought that maybe they would have children together, children that would unite the humans and the faeries. But she had lost that dream with her wings. As much as she hated Stefan, she still felt pain knowing that another woman would claim what had once been hers. He had robbed her of her innocence, her freedom, her dreams, and her belief in love and had given it all to someone else. Why was it that he could be happy, after all the monstrous things he'd done?**

**"There'll be a christening," Diaval added, "They say it's to be a grand celebration."**

**Maleficent smiled wickedly. "A grand celebration," she repeated, "for a baby. How wonderful."**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am so happy to have all of your reviews, follows, and favorites! I am very flattered. I plan to update approximately every two days, just to give you guys a schedule. I don't own anything except Pebbledrop. Enjoy!

* * *

Maleficent heard the healer pixies talking to Aurora in hushed voices. She had fallen asleep. "What's wrong?" she asked. The pixies almost jumped out of their skins, but quickly recovered.

"Godmother," Aurora said gently, "there's too much magic in him. The pixies say he can't handle it because he wasn't born of magic. They say that there have been too many changes for him and it's blocking his healing."

Maleficent felt like her heart had been touched with iron. It was her fault. She looked to Aurora. "I put so much magic in your curse you should have been dead in a day! Not to mention the idiots' 'gifts'! How is it you lived?" She asked harshly. Aurora's face darkened in sadness and she ran off. The faerie called out to her, "Aurora, come back, I'm sorry!"

Two of the pixies flew off after her. Maleficent sat down next to Diaval in defeat. A young pixie came into her view and looked up at Maleficent sorrowfully. "The princess's true nature was never changed by your curse, she was the product of the wish of the pixies for the queen to have a child. So she was born of magic. That's why she is able to relate to all of us fair people" the pixie stated, "but the raven..."

"Who are you?" The faerie asked curtly.

"Pebbledrop," she answered, "There is a chance for him. If we can find a way to change his nature so that changing is in his nature, he should heal."

Maleficent thought about Pebbledrop's words. "Keep him alive," she said to the pixies. For the first time in three days, she left her friend's side and took flight.

* * *

_Diaval knew of Maleficent's hatred toward the king. He didn't know how it had infected her heart and turned it cold. He didn't realize that when they went to the christening, they would leave horror and pain in their wake. The raven silently pondered his place in this feud, this battle of wills between the faerie and the king._

_"Well, well," she said chuckling, "What a glittering assemblage, King Stefan." She paused and took in her surroundings. Diaval perched himself on her staff, curiously awaiting his mistress's next action._

_"Royalty," she started, stroking the raven's smooth feathers, "nobility, the gentry, and-how quaint!-even the rabble."_

_Diaval could already tell that this would not end well for the royal family. Maleficent was powering herself with hatred. She sighed, "I must say, I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation."_

_Finally, the king spoke, "You're not welcome here," he said angrily. The raven wondered what on earth had possessed the king to insult Maleficent in her current state. The faerie feigned hurt and laughed._

_"Oh, dear," she said softly, "What an awkward situation." Diaval thought maybe, just maybe, his mistress would be merciful. That as long as nothing else happened, they would leave with only a fierce threat of action if Stefan didn't leave her alone. All hope of that died as the queen opened her mouth._

_"And you're not offended?" The queen asked courteously._

_Maleficent smiled, "Why, no," she replied, "And to show I bear no ill will, I too shall bestow a gift on the child."_

_Diaval could hardly listen as the light tension broke and everything turned bad. Stefan stood quickly and shouted, "No! We don't want your gifts!"_

_The pixies looked worried. As Maleficent got closer Knotgrass mustered up the courage to say, "Stay away from the princess!"_

_The other pixies joined in, "Yes, stay away!" Maleficent sent them all flying with a wave of her hand._

_The faerie looked at the baby in thought. "Listen well, all of you," she said as green magic began to flow from her finger tips, "The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, loved by all who meet her."_

_The queen stood and said, "That's a lovely gift."_

_King Stefan on the other hand, pleaded with the faerie, "Don't do this."_

_Maleficent silenced them with a finger put to her lips. Diaval watched as his mistress looked around the room, her eyes catching on a spinning wheel, given as a gift. She turned away from the baby to face the king and queen. Green magic pulsed around her as she started the next part of the curse. "But," she said, "before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death! A sleep from which she will never awaken!"_

_"Maleficent," the king interjected quickly, "please don't do this, I'm begging you!"_

_The faerie smirked. "I like you begging," she said, "Do it again."_

_Looking defeated, the king lowered himself to his knees. The raven noticed that before he begged for mercy again, he looked to the room full of his subjects, fearful that they might think him weak. "I beg you," he finally said._

_"Alright," Maleficent acquiesced with a smile, "The princess can be woken from her death sleep, but only by," she looked pointedly at Stefan, "True Love's Kiss!"_

_The faerie turned towards the crowd, "This curse shall last until the end of time! No power on earth can change it!" She swirled her cape and walked out of the hall laughing, Diaval flying behind her._

_As much as he hated that Maleficent had cursed a baby and that he had been a part of it, he couldn't bear the thought of his mistress being alone for a minute during her act of revenge. He knew inside the darkness was a heart as gold as her true magic and just as beautiful but that heart had been broken and corrupted and now she was more fragile than ever._

_So he would stay, even if he hated her actions. He would be there to support her in the darkness so he could be there when she reentered the light._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This one took a little longer for me to write cause I had to keep trying to remember the exact lines. So updates might be a little slower as I plan to incorporate more memories/moments from the movie. Hope you guys enjoy!

I do not own anything except Pebbledrop.

* * *

Maleficent flew threw the air like an arrow, her mind set on saving Diaval. It was something she had remembered from when she was small. It had been said that water, mirrors, and crystals could hold and redirect energy. Magic is a kind of energy, so the faerie thought maybe magic could be redirected in the same manner.

She had never tried it of course, and there was no guarantee that it would work on Diaval. The faerie saw her destination and landed gracefully. For a moment, she paused. The last time she had been here was the first time she had met Stefan. The Pool of Jewels held painful memories for Maleficent, but if there was any place magic could be given and taken, this was it.

* * *

**The raven had never been bothered by the changes. Into a man, into a bird, he took it in stride. And Maleficent was thankful for that. So on the day he did protest, she was surprised and maybe even a little amused.**

**Lately, the faerie had taken to observing the little princess as she took in new pieces of the world. As always the faerie and her raven were hidden at a safe distance. That day the girl was standing in front of the wall of thorns. She looked to both sides as though she wanted to see the ends. Rising up to her toes, she tried to glance through the thickness into the land beyond.**

**Maleficent almost laughed. She knew that all the girl would see was thick layers of huge spikes overlapping again and again, until all she could see was black. Aurora ran her hand tentatively over one of the gigantic spike's body. Eventually her fingertips brushed the tip ever so gently. Maleficent was surprised that the girl was not more afraid.**

**"Curious little beastie," she remarked. Diaval nodded slightly.**

**There was a the trees not far from where the duo stood. Soldiers were preparing to attack the wall again on Stefan's orders. Maleficent had been too invested in watching the princess to notice the gathering forces but now as they were getting closer she was beginning to worry about their presence. Aurora could get caught in the crossfire if the faerie didn't do something before the soldiers realized that she was there.**

**She turned to Diaval. "Bring them to me," she said waving her fingers and turning him into a wolf. Maleficent turned to Aurora and blew gold magic at her. Aurora's body went limp and she floated up into the air and out of the way. The faerie made her way to where Diaval the wolf was leading unknowing soldiers.**

**The men stopped in their tracks at the sight of Maleficent's menacing, horned silhouette. The faerie lifted her hands, out of her fingertips poured green magic, and the king's men twirled into the air. Swords and helmets tumbled to the ground as Maleficent brought her hands together and with them the soldiers. Quickly she flung her hands apart and the men flew apart hitting the ground and trees and knocking them out.**

**On the forest floor nearby lay a helmet. Suspecting that Stefan would no doubt use her weakness against her, Maleficent slowly lowered her hand closer and closer to the metal until she could feel the heat that the iron brought to anything magic. Hissing quietly she pulled her hand away.**

**Diaval ran up to her and she waved her hand, turning him from a wolf to a man. With a look of disgust on his face, he rose from all fours pointedly wiping his hands together angrily. "How could you do that to me?" he accused.**

**Maleficent couldn't hide her shock. "You said anything I need," she said incredulously.**

**"Yeah," he said, "but not a dog!"**

**Maleficent chuckled, "It was a wolf. Not a dog."**

**"It's the same thing!" he shouted, "They're dirty, vicious, and they hunt birds!"**

**"Fine," she countered, "Next time I'll turn you into a mealy worm."**

**Diaval was raving, "I'll be a mealy worm! Gladly! Anything but a filthy, stinking-squawk!" Maleficent shut him up with a simple wave of her hand, looking over to where Aurora was floating.**

**"I wonder..." the faerie said curiously. She used her staff to pull a sleeping Aurora through the air behind her as she parted the wall of thorns and entered the moors.**

* * *

Aurora sat alone on a cliff watching the flying fae creatures playing with each other in the distance. She had been crying before but now her tears had slowed. She knew her godmother hadn't meant to hurt her. She was tired, they all were. It wasn't easy watching as a good friend was hurt and not recovering. But even so, words were hurtful. And Maleficent had said many words.

As she sat there, in the place where she had first voiced her plan to live in the moors, she remembered the days she had thought that faeries brought nothing but good. When she thought she was an orphaned peasant and not a princess. Before she knew anything of evil, of her father's madness, of anything dark in the world.

* * *

Aurora had been coming to the moors everyday for a few months now and she had decided she was going to live there one day. She loved her faerie godmother and she felt so much more at home amongst the flying, glittering, magic wonders of the moors.

Today she had met a gryff, a gentle flying beast that was almost a bird and a dragon with tendrils of color as a tail. Her godmother had been watching her intently today and Aurora could feel that she wanted to talk about something.

"Aurora," the faerie called, "Come here." Aurora did as she was bid. "Sit," her godmother said softly, "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Aurora questioned. 

The faerie sighed, "There is an evil in this world, and I cannot keep you from it."

"I'm almost sixteen, Godmother," the girl said, "I can take care of myself."

"I understand," Maleficent started, "But that's not what I have to tell you-"

Aurora interrupted saying, "I have a plan. When I'm older, I'm going to live here in the moors with you. Then we can look after each other."

The faerie seemed to pause, thinking over the suggestion. "You don't have to wait until you're older," she said as if thinking of something for the first time, "you could live here now."

Aurora smiled brightly, "Then I will! I'll sleep in a tree, and eat berries and black nuts, and all the fair people will be my friends!" she sighed happily, "I'll be happy here for the rest of my life! I'm going to tell my aunties tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow," her godmother said. 

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Aurora exclaimed as she started on her way home.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so sorry that it has been much longer than I said I would update. I had a weird week and I had a grand total of zero time to right this. For the first few chapters I had a lot written when I uploaded the first chapter so they came out much faster than I could actually write the next one. It's probably going to take longer to upload each chapter from now on, but I promise you guys that I have not abandoned this story and I have every intention to see this to the end. So please bear with me. Thank you.

I own nothing except Pebbledrop.

* * *

Anxiously the faerie searched the grove around the pool. At last she saw a twig, not unlike the one from which she had fashioned her staff. Maleficent cradled the branch gently in her grasp and flew to the shallowest part of the pool. Everything looked beautiful and peaceful in the morning light. Giant crystals stood marking the corners of a large triad.

The faerie sighed at the branch and said, "I'm so sorry about this." She quickly broke it in two. It was so out of her nature, she almost cried. When she had recovered, she placed the two pieces in the shallow water in the center of the triangle.

Stepping back out of the three sided area, Maleficent positioned herself between the two biggest crystals. She let gold magic stream out of her hands and channeled it to the crystals. The three points pulsed and ribbons of overlapping light formed edges to the once invisible triad. After some time, the faerie focused the magic now stored in the crystals to the broken branch. She healed it and made it whole again, but instead of her magic coming back to her as it normally would, it trapped itself in the branch.

She took it out of the water and away from the crystals and broke it again. Dropping the pieces on the ground, she waited anxiously for something to happen. Slowly but surely the branch healed itself. Once it was whole again gold dust whirled around it and settled into the ground. The trees around the grove creaked and moaned as all of their normally unnoticeable wounds healed just as the branch had.

Maleficent had given the branch magic.

* * *

**There was something about Aurora's innocence that pained Maleficent. The girl was sitting in the marshes not caring that her dress was getting dirty. She sat there kindly as a Waller Bog presented her with a flower as though he was a suitor to a noble lady. Just as the princess reached out to receive her flower mud hit her back. **

**The faerie felt a pang as she remembered her childhood. There had been a time that a small, winged Maleficent had been the one sitting in the mud, dodging flying balls of dirt water and blocking the ones she couldn't dodge with her big strong wings.**

**With a sly look, Aurora quickly hurled a return mud ball starting a muddy war. Giggling filled the air and all the Waller Bogs joined in. Maleficent stood next to Diaval, both of them watching the scene affectionately. She could feel the raven's eyes on her knowing he would be watching for any break in the ever present mask his mistress wore.**

**It was strange when she caught him looking at her. It was almost a soft look, like pity, but not. It was filled with wonder and something else the faerie couldn't entirely identify. Something that bothered her maybe even more than the stare itself was that when she did catch the raven looking at her, he showed no signs of shame. Sometimes he even smiled at her sweetly.**

**The faerie was pondering this when some mud hit her on the cheek. Waller Bogs all around ducked behind mounds of mud and most had a look of terror on their faces. Even Aurora's smile faded slightly. Only Diaval kept the happy attitude.**

**He was doubled over in laughter as though it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. Keeping a calm demeanor, she coolly waved her hand at the laughing Diaval. There was a flash wave of mud and suddenly Diaval was covered. He stood still bent in half from laughing, now completely still he looked like the statue of a man. **

**It was Maleficent's turn to laugh. Aurora joined in and the Waller Bogs slowly began to realize that they wouldn't be in trouble and began to laugh as well. Maleficent smiled at what would certainly become a very fond memory.**

* * *

Aurora watched as her godmother approached. She could tell Maleficent felt bad about all that she had said because even though Aurora was on one of the highest cliffs in these parts of the moors, the faerie took the time to climb the path instead of flying up.

When she got close, Maleficent started to apologize. "Aurora," she called, "I didn't mean what I said. You must know that. I am worried about Diaval, but that's no excuse to-"

Aurora ran up and hugged the faerie cutting her off. The princess looked down at the ground as she began. "I forgive you, Godmother," she said, "I know what he means to you, even if you don't."

Maleficent looked at the girl curiously. "I don't-" she started to say.

Aurora held up her hand, signaling that she had more to say. "I know you need him. So, I forgive you. I do however have a request. I want you to be honest and tell me everything, even if you think it may hurt me. The first thing I want to know is how my father came to possess your wings. You once told me they had been taken."

Maleficent sighed and nodded. "In time, Aurora. But before that we need to save Diaval, and I believe I've found a way."

* * *

It was a quiet day in the moors and Aurora had been sitting on a question all day. Surrounded by beautiful flying creatures, it was difficult to not notice that a certain faerie was not airborne. Aurora hadn't ever seen another faerie that looked like her godmother. When she couldn't hold it in any longer she carefully worded her question so as not to offend her godmother. "Do all the fair people have wings?" she asked.

She could see her godmother stiffen at the mention of wings. The faerie sighed, "Most do."

Aurora continued more confident this time, "Why don't you? All the other faeries fly."

The faerie looked away. "I had wings once," she said forlornly, "They were stolen from me. That's all I wish to say about it."

The princess knew she was pushing her luck, but her curiosity was not yet satiated. She walked a little faster to catch up with the faerie. "What color were they?" she asked, "Were they big?"

It took a moment but the faerie softened, "So big they dragged behind me when I walked. And they were strong. They could carry me above the clouds and into the headwinds. They never faltered, not even once. I could trust them."

The faerie faded into her memories, and as they walked, Aurora felt happy that her godmother had shared something so personal with her. The princess did feel bad that she had brought up obviously painful memories but she felt there was more to her godmother if only she could uncover it.

* * *

Maleficent walked with Aurora in silence until they came to where Diaval rested. His skin had darkened. It wasn't a human color. Both faerie and princess gasped at the sight. "What's happening?" cried Aurora.

"He's reverting to his true form," informed Pebbledrop, "He can't hold the magic. I'm afraid he won't last much longer like this."

Maleficent had been still as death. She couldn't see anything but the man before her. She could see as his fingers became ever darker and grew flatter like feathers. She finally pulled out of her trance as she felt wetness on her cheek. She reached up and felt the tear. Wiping it aside, she gave orders for gryffs to bring Diaval to the pool of jewels as fast as they could without endangering him.

The princess was guided by a flurry of pixies and Maleficent took to the skies and soared to their destination. Once Aurora had arrived the faerie and the princess guided the gryffs to the triad. Gently Diaval was laid in the center. His hair had turned to feathers and floated around his head like a halo.

Everyone moved away. Maleficent took her place in between the two largest crystals. It was more difficult than with the branch. She had to time it just right. He had to be in his true form, a raven. The faerie couldn't use more magic on him as it would make his decline come faster. She would have to time it so it was just after her completely transformed to a raven, but before the magic killed him. It was a very narrow window.

"What now, Godmother?" Aurora asked anxiously. Diaval's nose grew to a point beginning to form a beak.

"Now," Maleficent said, "we wait."

* * *

_The raven knew that Maleficent disapproved of his helping the baby Aurora at night, but she never stopped him. Diaval would often fly all around the moors to find the princess the fullest milk lily. He would hold it in his beak so she could suckle at it. Sometimes he even rocked her to sleep afterward._

_When he returned after one of his visits his mistress was always awake to give a cold glare. It was filled with disdain but had a jealous hint to it. The raven savored it. He took it as a sign that she cared, just a bit. He knew she was afraid of betrayal so he always made sure to come right back and he stayed with her the rest of the night, even as she slept._

_There were the occasional times when his faerie would watch the growing toddler with Diaval on her shoulder. Although Diaval would never mention it to Maleficent, he could see that she looked at the child as a distant mother would. He knew that this would always be his family._

_A raven, a faerie, and a princess._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Been such a busy week. Everyone is getting ready to go back to school and yeah. I actually had this one finished for a while, just no time to upload. Thanks for be patient with me. I'm sticking with this baby til the end!

I only own Pebbledrop. Nothing else.

* * *

All muscles in Maleficent's body were tense as pixies, gryffs, and many other creatures stood in silence. Diaval had almost completely reverted to raven form. He had wings instead of arms, a long feathery tail, talons in place of toes, and a fully formed beak. His size was waning and soon he had no remaining human features.

Gold magic began to stream from the raven's pores and Maleficent knew it was time. She lifted her hands and began to channel her magic from her hands to the crystals, forming the triad's barrier of energy. The sound of the magic vibrated through the air like waves crashing on a shore. Gold pouring from Diaval's body collided with the barrier but did not escape the triangle.

The energy of the barrier pulsed and began to expand and contract. "Into a man!" Maleficent shouted. All magic distributed itself within each of the three crystal points before focusing in the center on the raven. The three beams of energy entered Diaval's body and he transformed from a raven to a man.

Once Diaval had absorbed every speck of magic in the air gold exploded out again. Maleficent quickly gathered it into the barriers before any could escape. They began to pulse again and Maleficent shouted, "Into a raven!" The magic repeated its dance and Diaval returned to his bird form.

ficent shouted, "Into a wolf, into a horse, into a dragon! Into any form you wish!" The raven began to change faster than the eye could capture. Magic in the triad turned purple. A cloud formed around the changing shape of Diaval encasing him like a cocoon. This time when the magic exploded, Maleficent let go.

As the purple magic settled, so did Diaval. He was in his human form and as he lay still in the water. The faerie sank to the ground exhausted. Even though she was drained she made sure to keep her eyes on Diaval. She had used enormous amounts of magic and she hoped that it was worth it.

* * *

**The faerie had never wanted Aurora's visits to have any effect on her, but despite her best efforts, Maleficent awaited them excitedly. They had become something of a routine for the princess and thus also one for Maleficent. She felt the ice covering her heart melting, leaving it open to love and heartache. The faerie always tucked the princess in and said goodnight after a day in the moors.**

**It wasn't a particularly special night when Maleficent lingered before leaving. The day had been simple. A day with the raven playing with the princess that the faerie watched fondly. She hadn't meant to stay in the room after getting Aurora settled. In fact, she planned on leaving immediately. However the faerie felt overcome with guilt and sadness as she knew that soon her curse would be enacted and nothing would ever be the same.**

**The feelings left her glued to the spot wishing she hadn't been so taken over by hate. She stood in silence for a while before turning to leave. Suddenly she had an idea. It was her curse so there must be hope for the princess if she lifted it.**

**With a new purpose glowing in her eyes she thrust out her hands and let gold magic fill the room. "I revoke my curse," she almost whispered, "let it be no more." The green magic of the curse bubbled around the sleeping Aurora and fought the gold magic Maleficent was using now. "I revoke my curse," she said louder this time, "Let it be no more."**

**The magic still fought and no gold touched the princess. Using more and more magic, the faerie fought with the magic of the curse, but each wave of power was knocked back. "I revoke my curse!" she shouted, "Let it be no more!" She pushed against the green magic one more time. "Let it be no more!" she repeated.**

**All the magic in the room seemed to explode. None of the faerie's gold magic had been able to penetrate the green. As the green magic receded back into the sleeping Aurora a whispering echo reminded Maleficent, "This curse shall last until the end of time. No power on earth can change it."**

**The faerie was left drained and defeated. Maleficent left the room sadly and went to go back to the moors. She was appalled that even using so much magic, she could do nothing for the innocent princess who would sleep forever for her father's betrayal.**

* * *

As soon as she could stand, Maleficent made her way over to Diaval. He was still unconscious but his wound had started to heal with help from the deep purple magic. She laughed lightly, "Diaval's magic," she reached out to touch it. It had the same texture as her gold magic but it's violet hue was the same as when the sun hit the raven's feathers a certain way. "It feels like him," she whispered.

Once again she called upon the gryffs to fly him to her tree on the cliff. She hadn't been there in a long time. When her wings were stolen it was too painful to go back to the place where she learned to fly. But she'd always missed her home even when she had her tree throne and all the moors to command. Now seemed like the perfect time to return.  
Maleficent walked with Aurora instead of flying. She had promised the girl the truth and saw the long hike as a golden opportunity to talk to her alone. As the faerie expected, it wasn't long before Aurora posed a question. "Godmother," she said hesitantly, "Did my father steal your wings?"  
The faerie nodded. "He did," she said quietly. Aurora saw the discomfort the topic caused Maleficent. The faerie moved her wings ever so slightly as if to make sure they were still there.  
Aurora was more confident this time, but also more gentle, "Why would he do that?"  
"I can tell you my side of the story, and it will not make your father sound good," Maleficent stated, "It's not a happy story. Do you still wish for me to tell it?"  
"I need to know," Aurora answered. Maleficent began recounting her tale.

* * *

**As a young faerie, Maleficent was curious. She flew about always making sure to say good mornings and hellos to her friends in the moors. The little faerie had never ventured out of the moors and had never seen a human before. She assumed from the stories that older faeries had told her that they were big, brutish, and mean. So when she finally did see one, she was relieved that he was no larger than her and he seemed to be kind, at least to her.**

**She took the responsibility of taking him home across the border, even though the border guards told her it might be dangerous. They talked a bit when they reached the border, neither one seemed to want to be the first to leave. She had learned his name was Stefan, that he wanted to live in the castle, and that his parents were dead. She knew that pain. As a baby, the faerie's parents had been lost in battle. She had never known them, but she could feel their spirits whenever she used her bright gold magic. **

**"We'll see each other again," Stefan said shaking Maleficent out of her daze. **

**"You really shouldn't come back here, you know," she said, "It's not safe."**

**Stefan made a curious face and asked, "And if I made that choice, if I came back, would you be here?"**

**"Perhaps," the faerie said coyly. They went to shake hands but just as their hands met Maleficent felt a flash of searing pain. "Ow!" she cried. **

**"What's wrong?" Stefan asked concerned. Maleficent looked at the boy's still extended hand. She saw the iron immediately. **

**"Your ring," she said, "Iron burns faeries."**

**"I'm sorry," Stefan said as he took off his ring and threw it far into the field. Maleficent was touched. "I like your wings," he said as he left. **

**The faerie felt happy knowing that humans weren't how the other faeries had said they were. She hoped she would see Stefan again. He had said he might come back. And he had thrown away his ring for her. She knew it was silly, but her heart fluttered at the thought of seeing him again. And with a smile on her face she fell asleep in her tree's hammock.**

* * *

Maleficent stopped her story as she and the princess reached the tree. Leaning against its base was Diaval. There seemed to be a lot less magic working on his wound and it was almost completely healed.

"Aurora," the faerie said, "Why don't you go home for now and sleep. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow." Although she looked like she didn't want to, Aurora obeyed and made her way to the cottage.

When the princess was gone, Maleficent began to work on her tree. She cleared dust and dirt, replaced the hammock with a bigger new one, and grew the tree so she could lounge comfortably in the branches next to the hammock. Once that was done she used her magic to lift Diaval up into the hammock and settled herself in the branches.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep. After a while, there was a rustling that woke her up. She looked over to see what was happening. The raven stirred slightly and Maleficent looked at him hopefully. "Diaval?" she said softly.

The raven slowly opened his eyes. He was awake.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I had sooooooooooooo much writers block with this chapter it was ridiculous. And it took me forever! But its getting closer and closer to being the end so I suppose my hesitancy to put this one to bed is making me slower. Anyway, here you go. Hope you like the little story. :)

I own nothing except Pebbledrop and Elvita's story.

* * *

_Diaval spent most of his time with Maleficent now that the princess was staying with the pixies. There was really no reason for him to visit the castle. So the raven stayed by the faerie's side. He was usually in raven form but it didn't bother him. Especially when his mistress would give his feathered back a long stroke._

_It was just a habit for her, but he cherished the affectionate touch. She could be relaxing in the branches of a tree watching Aurora play or sitting on her throne in the moors and her right hand would reach up to where her raven would be perched and she would absentmindedly caress his soft feathers._

_Sometimes when the faerie was sleeping she would roll onto her side exposing the scars of where her wings used to be. It would be in those moments that Diaval would wish to give her the same comfort she gave him. He wanted to put his hand to her back and tell her that she was beautiful with or without wings, that either way, she was adored._

_But he never did. He was afraid she'd hate him for even looking at her scars. He was afraid that she wouldn't want his touch. And he was hardly ever in his human form when she would let her scars show. So he watched and wished that someday she might be open to him._

* * *

"Diaval?" she asked softly as he opened his eyes.

"My shoulder hurts," he said stupidly. Maleficent's eyes watered and she laughed in relief.

The raven sat up in the hammock slowly. Maleficent's wings were lazily resting at her sides. Without taking his eyes off of hers, Diaval reached out and ran his fingers through her feathers. At first she instinctively flinched away from his touch but she let him continue.

"Mistress-" Diaval started.

"Maleficent," she corrected and with that she had made them equals.

"Maleficent," Diaval started again. He didn't know what he wanted to say but so he just leaned in ever so slightly. Surprisingly the faerie did the same. Their faces were inches apart and the air felt electric.

"You're awake!" an approaching Aurora shouted, breaking the intimacy of the moment. Both faerie and raven pulled back and reluctantly Diaval took his hand away from the faerie's wing. "I was so worried!" Aurora said as she came to stand at the base of the tree. With Maleficent's help Diaval gently slid down the trunk to the ground.

"Ow! Careful, Aurora, I seem to have a fragile shoulder at the moment," he said lightly as the girl nearly tackled him with a hug.

"Sorry," Aurora replied, "I'm just so happy you're alive!"

Diaval smiled and said, "Me, too."

Maleficent watched the two interact so casually. It was as if they were brother and sister. She envied the ease with which they could continue the same as when they last had stopped. Whenever the faerie spoke with either the raven or the princess, the words were heavy and serious. She supposed it was because he spent so long thinking of her as his mistress and not Maleficent. Maybe to have that ease, she had to let go.

"Let me look at your shoulder," Maleficent said as she walked over to join the pair, "It should be almost completely healed by now."

"I think it is," the raven said feeling the scar, "It's just sore."

"I might be able to help," the faerie said. She pulled his shirt ever so slightly so his left shoulder was bare. In Diaval's human form he always had what seemed to be patterns of top layer scars on his chest, but on his shoulder the new addition was a darker shade of red and more in the shape of a hole and not a simple scratch. Putting her hands on both sides, Maleficent healed the residual pain with her golden magic. It was as though a cool breeze swept through his shoulder, soothing the raven's muscles.

"Why wasn't it purple?" Aurora asked curiously. Diaval made a face of utter confusion. Maleficent smiled.

"I believe that magic belongs to Diaval," she stated, "Not to me."

"Magic that belongs to me?" Diaval said laughing, "What did I miss?"

Maleficent began to explain.

* * *

**It was a particularly hot day in the moors and a very young Maleficent sat in the cool mud with some of the Waller Bogs. They were telling her the story of the Crystal Faerie. As they spoke, Maleficent could see everything they described in her mind's eye. **

**The Crystal Faerie, Elvita, was said to keep the balance of magic in all the lands. She watched after both human and faerie alike. As her title suggested, she was a beautiful translucent white with many facets, almost as if she were made of crystal. Her wings consisted of thin tendrils of water that looped and swirled together in a pattern held in shape by shining magic. On sun filled days Elvita would rest amongst the clouds reflecting rays of sunlight on the earth below. **

**It was on a day such as this that the Crystal Faerie rested in the clouds in such a way that the sunlight flowing through her touched the ground, focused on one spot where there lay a very dry twig. A human sitting nearby saw the spark and blew on it, creating the first fire.**

**With fire in his hands, the human walked to the ever mysterious forest at the edge of the moors. The sight of what lay beyond caused the amazed human to drop the fire to the floor of the forest. The trees quickly took to flame and faerie's and humans panicked at the sight. **

**Elvita, hearing their screams of fright flew quickly to the rescue. Magic and life had become unbalanced. Thinking of the first thing she could, Elvita used her magic to transform herself. Her wings grew and became solid water and her body split in three. She fell from the sky onto the uncontrolled fire extinguishing it under the water of her wings. Her body landed in the middle of this new pool creating a crystal triangle.**

**Since that day, humans learned to control fire and many other things but still longed for a glimpse of the world of magic just beyond their borders. The faeries tended the pool and the remains of the burnt forest and the Crystal Faerie grew into large jewels, crystals, and gems. They named it the Pool of jewels and it was said that anything with an imbalance of magic could be set right in the middle of the transformed Crystal Faerie. **

**When the Waller Bogs finished their story, Maleficent flew to the legendary place and swam in the waters of the pool. She wasn't sure she believed the story, but in her heart she could feel the pulsing energy of the water combined with the crystals and decided that no matter what, it was a beautiful story. **


End file.
